LOVE SICK ONKEY
by Sikaktusberduri
Summary: [Remake] "Setidaknya biarkan aku tetap mencintaimu walau aku tidak bisa mamilikimu."-Kim Kibum. / "Maaf." -Lee Jinki./ "Jinki kau tau menjadi barista adalah sesuatu yang sangat ingin ku gapai?"-Key./ Boy x boy /Jinki x Kibum/ Jinki x Key / Onkey / Jinkibum / DLDR!


_**ONKEY Fanfiction**_

 _ **Author :Sikaktusberduri**_

 _ **LOVE SICK**_

 _ **oOo**_

 _ **Note : Anggap saja kalau Key dan Kibum itu orang yang berbeda. Dan Key lebih tua dari Kibum.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sudah saatnya orang-orang untuk pulang mengistirahatkan tubuh yang lelah setelah seharian beraktifitas. Tapi tidak dengan Kibum. Seorang pria cantik dengan mata tajam seperti rubah itu kini masih sibuk didapur salah satu café yang cukup terkenal dikota Seoul ini. Saat ini Kibum sedang mencoba resep barunya. Tugasnya sebagai juru masak di café tempatnya bekerja mengharuskannya bisa membuat resep-resep masakan baru yang bisa menarik perhatian bagi pengunjung café. Dan Kibum yang memang hobi sekali memasak dengan senang hati membuatnya.

Kibum masih sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya, tidak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan setiap gerak geriknya. Tak jarang seseorang itu tersenyum karna tingkah Kibum yang menurutnya lucu ketika namja itu mencoba masakannnya yang dirasanya mungkin kurang pas.

Menurutnya, Kibum itu anak yang gigih sekali kalau sudah mengerjakan sesuatu. Dia akan mengerjakannya dengan setulus hati, tanpa memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang mungkin sudah lelah.

Saat dilihatnya Kibum sudah menyelesaikan masakannnya, seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kibum itupun menghampiri pria cantik itu.

"Wah, sepertinya enak Bum-ahh." Ucapnya yang tiba disamping Kibum, membuat pria yang dihampirinya menoleh kearahnya seraya tersenyum kepada sang pemilik café tempatnya bekerja itu yang sekaligus juga kakak kelasnya dulu semasa Senior High School. Key namanya. Orangnya baik dan ramah terhadap siapapun, Key juga suka menolong sahabatnya. Pembawaannya yang ceria dan mudah bergaul membuatnya gampang disukai orang-orang disekitarnya. Key juga yang memberikan Kibum pekerjaan saat pria itu tidak tau harus bekerja dimana. Kibum yang hanya tinggal sendirian ditengah hiruh pikuknya kota Seoul karna kedua orang tuanya tinggal diDaegu. Lalu Key datang menawarkannya pekerjaan yang kebetulan Key memang membutuhkan seorang juru masak di café nya. Dan Key yang tau kalau Kibum memang jago sekali masak, jadi tanpa ragu menawarkan pekerjaan itu kepadanya.

Kibum sangat berterimakasih kepada Key yang mau memberinya pekerjaan. Kibum memang bukan orang berada, dia berasal dari keluarga biasa dengan penghasilan yang rata-rata saja. Kibum pindah ke Seoul karna ia mendapatkan beasiswa melanjutkan sekolahnya diSeoul. Kibum memang anak yang pintar hingga ia SMA sampai kuliah mendapat beasiswa.

Semasa SMA nya Kibum punya beberpa teman yang sangat baik terhadapnya, ada Key yang satu tingkat diatasnya bersama dengan Jonghyun. Dan yang satu angkatan dengannya ada Minho dan Jino, juga Taemin. Hanya walau mereka satu angkatan tapi Taemin adalah yang termuda diantara mereka. Mereka semua adalah sahabat terbaik yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya.

Walau diantara semua sahabatnya Kibum mempunyai seseorang yang special dihatinya. Dia seumuran dengan Jonghyun. Tapi tidak terlalu banyak bicara seperti Jonghyun, ataupun Minho. Bukan juga orang banyak diam seperti Jino. Seseorang yang cuek tapi sebenarnya perhatian. Terkadang berlaku konyol dengan leluconnya yang basi untuk anak muda seusia mereka. Tapi ia adalah sosok yang hangat.

Seseorang yang selalu ada untuk Kibum. Menjadi sosok Hyung yang sangat Kibum sayangi. Bukan berarti Kibum tak menyayangi sahabat sahabatnya yang lain. Hanya saja, untuk orang ini sedikit berbeda. Kibum sangat menyukai saat orang itu memberinya perhatian lebih, Kibum suka saat orang itu mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang, memeluknya erat seakan enggan melepasnya. Membuat Kibum merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasa sebelumnya, rasa ingin selalu melihatnya, senyumnya, perhatiannya, dan semua tentangnya.

Tanpa sadar Kibum mulai merasa getaran getaran menyenangkan ketika berada didekat orang itu, getaran aneh yang mampu menggelitik seakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu beterbangan dari dalam perutnya. Yang bisa Kibum simpulkan, ia telah jatuh cinta.

Namun sayang, kenyataan pahit harus Kibum terima karna ternyata orang yang disayanginya memiliki orang lain yang menjadi pemilik hatinya, bukan dirinya, bukan Kibum tapi orang lain.

Kibum tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya, tapi Kibum juga tidak mau membuat Hyung tersayangnya itu kecewa. Dengan menahan sakit dihatinya, Kibum memberikan senyum terbaiknya dan mengatakan kepada sang 'Hyung' untuk mengejar cintanya. Dan dengan bahagia orang itu memeluk Kibum dan mengucapkan beribu terimakasih kepadanya tanpa sadar bahwa ia telah menggoreskan luka dihati pria itu.

'Aku akan segera mengatakan perasaanku kepada Key, terimakasih adikku tersayang.' Ya. Orang itu menyukai Key, sahabatnya. Kibum saat itu hanya bisa mengangguk dengan senyum palsunya. Air mata menggenang dipelupuk matanya, jika berkedip sekali saja mungkin ia tidak akan bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Dengan tanpa berbalik lagi kepadanya, orang itu pergi membawa luka untuk Kibum. Tanpa tau jika seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adiknya itu menangis. Menangis karna dirinya.

"…Kii? Kibummie?"

"Hey kau melamun?" Key melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Kibum. Membuat Kibum tersadar dari lamunannya. Namja itu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali menatap Key lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aㅡaku tidak melamun Hyung." Sangkalnya membuat Key mencibir kearahnya.

"Kalau kau tidak melamun kau tidak akan mengabaikanku, huh?" Ucap Key kesal, seraya mengembungkan pipinya. Uhh kyiowo~ batin Kibum.

"Sudahlah Hyung, daripada kita berdebat lebih baik sekarang kita pulang saja. Ini sudah larut dan aku juga sudah lelah sekali. Kajja!" ajaknya menarik Key untuk keluar dari dapur berjalan kearah ruang ganti. Tak berapa lama Kibum sudah berganti pakaian bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hey aku pulang bersama Jinki, kau ikut kami saja ya Bummie?" tawar Key yang dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Kibum.

"Aku pulang naik bus saja Hyung, aku tidak ingin merepotkan kau dan Jinki Hyung." Tolaknya secara halus. Tidak mau membuat Key tersinggung juga karna menolak tawarannya.

"Ini sudah larut Kibummie, tidak baik untuk pria cantik sepertimu pulang sendiri. Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Lagipula kau sudah terlalu sering menolak untuk pulang bersama kami." Key menampakan wajah sedihnya membuat Kibum merasa tidak enak kepada pria yang ada didepannya ini. Key adalah pria baik, sangat baik. Pria itu hanya terlalu sempurna dimata Kibum. Wajahnya sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Tinggi nya semapai dengan porsi tubuh yang ramping. Key tidak gemuk tapi juga tidak terlalu kurus. Menurut Kibum apa yang ada didalam pria itu semuanya terasa pas. Tidak salah Jinki mencintainya. Jika dilihat dari segi manapun, ia dan Key tidak akan pernah sebanding.

"Hey! Kau melamun lagi." Key menepuk pundak Kibum pelan.

"Aㅡah.. Tidak Hyung. Sudahlah kalian bisa pergi bersama tanpa aku." sungguh Kibum merasa tidak enak menolak tawaran pria didepannya. Hanya saja, pulang bersama mereka sama saja dengan Kibum membiarkan dirinya untuk merasakan sakit lagi.

"Wae? Kau tidak menganggap kami ini Hyungmu lagi, eoh?"

"Aㅡahh.. bukan seperti itu Hyung, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu waktu kalian berdua." Jelas Kibum tidak ingin membuat orang yang sudah ia anggap seperti Hyungnya sendiri itu sedih. 'Karna itu menyakitiku, dengan melihat kebersamaan kalian hanya akan membuat hatiku semakin terluka.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Sudah sudah. Tidak ada alasan, kau pulang dengan kami oke." Putus Key seraya tangannya menyeret Kibun keluar dari café. Kibum menghela nafas pasrah saja ditarik-tarik oleh Key. Karna menolak pun percuma.

Dan bisa Key lihat mobil Sang kekasih yang sudah terparkir didepan café miliknya, Key melambaikan tangannya menghampiri sang kekasih yang duduk diatas kap mobilnya.

"Hi Key.. hi Bummie dongsaengku yang cantik kkk." Goda Jinki membuat Kibum sebal. Kibum itu tampan asal Jinki tau saja. Dan Kibum tidak suka dibilang cantik-_-

"Hi Sayang.. Ayo pulang, dan antarkan anak keras kepala ini sampai dirumahnya." Key terkekeh melihat Kibum membulatkan matanya tidak terima.

"Tentu cantik. Apapun untukmu." Gombalan murahan ala Jinki tak luput dari cibiran pihak ketiga diantara mereka. Huh, kalau begini lebih baik Kibum pulang sendiri saja.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu Kibummie, kau jadi tambah jelek." Ledek Jinki sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya disusul Key yang duduk disebelahnya dan Kibum dengan malas duduk dibangku penumpang, belakang. Jinki menjalankan kendaraan beroda empat itu meninggalkan pelataran café milik kekasihnya itu. Hanya terjadi keheningan didalam mobil, tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan semuanya sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kalian ingin makan dulu?" tawar Jinki memecah keheningan yang dibalas gelengan oleh Kibum, karna memang Kibum sudah makan malam tadi saat dicafè.

"Aku mau pulang saja Hyung, aku sudah makan di café, dan masih ada yang harus kukerjakan dirumah. Jadi antarkan saja aku pulang lebih dulu. Setelah itu ajak Kibum jalan-jalan sebentar mungkin mencari udara segar. Kulihat akhir-akhir ini Kibum sedikit pemurung." Key agak mengecilkan suaranya diakhir kaliamat, walau sebenarnya percuma karna Kibum bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan.

"Kau ada masalah Kibummie? Kau bisa cerita padaku atau Key jika memang punya masalah." Ucap Jinki sesekali menatap Kibum yang duduk dibelakang lewat kaca spion didepanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyungdeul. Jangan khawatir." Sangkalnya. Dia memang tidak apa-apa, Key saja yang .

"Hey jangan bohong! Aku sering melihatmu melamun. Kau memikirkan apa?" Key bersikukuh. Pria itu yakin, ia sering melihat Kibum melamun kalau sedang bekerja. Walau sibuk Key tetap memperhatikan para pekerjanya, terutama Kibum yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Ia rasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan pria itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung, sungguh."

Key menghela nafasnya lelah. Kibum itu keras kepala. Kalau ia bilang tidak ya tidak. Key tau sekali soal itu. Jadi pada akhirnya pria itu memilih diam dan tak bertanya lagi. Jinki juga focus pada jalanan yang dilewatinya. Hingga sampai Jinki mematikan mesin mobilnya didepan rumah minimalis yang terlihat sangat nyaman. Itu rumah Key.

Ada banyak bunga-bunga cantik disana yang Key rawat dengan baik.

"Sudah sampai, langsung tidur. Jangan terlau dipaksakan untuk mengerjakan yang lain-lain jika kau sudah lelah." Jinki mengusap kepala Key dengan sayang, dibalas dengan senyum lembut oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Tentu. Kau juga hati-hati. Setelah mengantar Kibum jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi. istirahatlah." Balas Key.

"Tentu sayangku, cintaku." Cup. Cup. Cup. Jinki memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi diwajah sang kekasih membuat sang empu kegelian.

"Yak yak berhenti Hyung." Geram Key sebal sekaligus malu, aslinya ia suka saja sih kalau sudah dicum cium oleh kekasihnya seperti itu tapi itu jika hanya ada mereka berdua saja. Sedangkan sekarang ada Kibum.

"Baiklah-baiklah, selamat malam selamat tidur sayangku. Jangan lupa mimpikan aku ya." Ucap Jinki sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Key. Entah siapa yang memulai hingga kini bibir keduanya sudah saling bertaut. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa didalam mobil itu bukan hanya ada mereka berdua.

Mereka berdua seolah larut dalam dunianya sendiri tanpa sadar kini ada yang melihat mereka dengan terluka. Sekuat tenaga Kibum menahan tangisnya agar tidak mengganggu. Tapi yang ada malah hatinya semakin sakit.

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kesamping saat kedua orang didepannya melepas tautannya. Kibum berdehem pelan menetralkan ekspresinya agar seperti biasa saja saat Key menoleh kearah belakang dengan wajah malu-malunya, sedangkan Jinki sih biasa bisa saja seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"A-ahh Kibummie, maaf kami kelepasan hehe." Key malu sekali rasanya bermesraan didepan orang lain seperti barusan. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Key tidak munafik dia juga suka. Che.

"Tidak apa-apa Hyung, aku akan pura-pura tidak melihat semuanya kkk." Kekeh Kibum membuat Key menghela nafasnya lega. Kibum itu memang baik, tidak ember macam sahabat-sahabatnya yg lainnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu aku pamit, kalian hati-hati lah dijalan." Key keluar dari mobil Jinki. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya , sampai akhirnya menghilang dibalik gerbang rumahnya.

Jinki balas melambaikan tangannya. Setelah dirasa sang kekasih sudah masuk kedalam rumahnya dengan selamat, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang "Ayo pindah!" ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" beo Kibum. Bibirnya membulat tidak mengerti membuat Jinki gemas ingin mencium bibir tipis itu, eh? Tidak! Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu menatap pria cantik itu.

"Pindah kedepan kubilang, kau fikir aku supirmu huh?"

"Ya kurasa begitu." Jawab Kibum enteng.

"Yakk!"

"Kkk baik-baik aku pindah hm?" Lalu Kibum berpindah posisi menjadi disamping Jinki. Tidak mau membuat pria berpipi chubby itu mengomel. "Sekarang ayo pulang aku lelah Hyung." Ucap Kibum hampir seperti bisikkan. Kepalanya ia senderkan dikaca jendela mobil Jinki, dengan pandangannya menatap kearah luar jendela. Kibum tidak berohong, ia memang sangat lelah, terlebih hatinya. Setelah melihat pemandangan yang mampu membuat hatinya sakit, Kibum bisa apa selain menghindar.

Jinki mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Matanya sesekali melirik kearah Kibum "Kau Sakit?" Tanyanya khawatir. Takut adik kesayangannya ini kenapa-napa. Key benar. Sepertinya ada sesuatu dengan Kibum. Pikir jinki.

Jinki mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh kening Kibum, sedangkan satunya tetap focus menyetir.

"Ya.. Sakit sekali Hyung." Lirih Kibum. Membuat Jinki semakin khawatir. Bagaimanapun Kibum sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Jinki yang memang anak tunggal sangat ingin mempunyai adik. Dan saat bertemu dengan Kibum, dengan segala tingkahnya, Kibum yang lucu tapi juga galak disaat yang bersamaan membuat Jinki menyayangi Kibum sepenuh hatinya.

"Dimana yang sakit Bummie? Apa perlu kita kerumah sakit?" Tanya Jinki khawatir. Benar-benar khawatir. Tapi melihat Kibun yang tersenyum lemah seraya menggelengkan kepalanya entah kenapa membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir.

'kenapa ini? Ada apa denganku?' batinnya. Jinki menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha tetap focus pada jalanan didepannya. Jinki kembali menolehkan kepalanya kearah Kibum yang kini menatap jalanan diluar sana.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang Hyung. Aku lelah, aku butuh istirhat." Kibum berucap pelan, dan dapat Kibum dengar Jinki berkata 'Baiklah.'.

Kibum memejamkan matanya berusaha meredam rasa sakitnya.

Tidak! Ia tidak boleh menangis sekarang. Apalagi didepan Jinki. Sekuat tenaga Kibum menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah saat itu juga.

"Hey, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Lebih baik kita kerumah sakit sekarang." Melihat Kibum yang memukul dadanya berkali-kali membuat Jinki semakin khwatir saja.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa apa. Aku ingin pulang saja Hyung. Tolong antarkan aku pulang." Jinki menghela nafasnya pasrah. Melawan Kibum yang keras kepala Jinki yakin tidak akan bisa menang. Dengan terpaksa Jinki tetap melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen Kibum.

'Andai kau tau setiap rasa sakitku dikarenakan olehmu, apa kau akan sekhawatir ini? Apa kau masih akan peduli? Atau justru menjauhiku Hyung?' batin Kibum. Matanya menatap kosong jalanan yang dilewatinya, sebelum akhirnya ia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ff ini pernah saya tulis di ffn dengan cast dan judul yg berbeda. Thx.**_

 _ **Saya bingung mau masukin siapa buat jadi pacarnya Jinki, jadi saya jadiin Key dan Kibum orang yang berbeda. Tadinya mau dibuat Jinboon tapi ngga jadi hehe.**_

 _ **Pernah dipost jg di wattpad dgn judul dan cast yg sama.**_

 _ **Review?**_

 _ **Re**_ _ **ㅡ**_ _ **pub: 190101, bungakaktus.**_


End file.
